


What Dreams are Made of

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	1. The Start of a Journey

"HURRY UP MAY!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Hurry up you two!!!"

"Come oooooon before Misty gets mad!!!"

"sorry Dawn, I couldn't find my lucky necklace."

"It's ok let's get going!"

"Yea!!! I'm so pumped!!! I can't wait to get some awesome practice in before I enter showcases for real!!!"

"I know, I can't believe you gave up contests, but showcases really are more your style. I'm excited for the contest training! I can't keep loosing to him I need this journey!"

"Me too, being a gym leader is no joke. The stress is enough to drive you crazy! This journey is going to be a great vacation for me! "

"You're not going to do any trials? "  
"Yea what gives misty?"

"Well if you must know, I will enter trials along the way, bit my MAIN goal is to relax and unwind."

"Ok"  
"Yea that makes sense."  
"Now that that's out of the way, let's get going before we miss our boat!"

The day was just beginning and we find Dawn, May, and Misty on an early start to the docks. It was their last year of childhood and they had spent every possible minute together. What else would you expect from 3 best friends?   
The only problem was, they hadn't spent that much time together and it was already the end of June. Dawn would be turning 18 on December 25th, yes she's a Christmas baby. Misty would be turning 18 on July 27th, and may wouldn't be turning 18 until February 14th...a cupid baby.  
They had decided to go on one final journey together as amateurs, and at the end set off in a real effort to attain their dream as adults. The Xochi Region was the perfect place for a final laid back journey.  
Starting August 1st through February 29th, there was a thing called Trial Journeys. Basically it's a bunch of mini tournaments based on different careers. No gym battles, no contest ribbons, no showcase keys. Just a bunch of other trainers battling it out for a special prize that'll help them advance in their paths.   
There were a total of 12 Trials each throughout the journey and they were more than ready to get started!

 

************************************************************  
(Dawn's POV)

We were finally on the boat to the Xochi Region. We almost didn't make it. Half way here I realized I forgot my lucky scarf. I really didn't like to travel without it so I had to go back and get it. I told the girls to go on ahead but they wouldn't hear it.   
I'm so lucky to have such good friends. I'm Dawn Berlitz. I used to be a coordinator but someone took me to a Pokemon showcase once when I was 13 and opened my eyes to a whole new world of performing. It was then that I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a world class performer.  
To say my mother was upset would be an understatement, we don't talk much anymore but that's a story for another day. 

As I walked around the deck I noticed May and Misty laying out on some chairs soaking in the sun's rays. I decided to join them. 

"Man I'm so happy we decided to do this you guys." Misty said.

"I'm just glad you were able to get away from the gym for this long." May said.

"Yea, it really wouldn't have been the same without you." I said.

"Guys let's promise to have lots of fun, find adventure, soak in knowledge, and win as many of our trials as possible!!" May burst out over enthusiastically.

"Right!" Misty and i said in unison. We all started giggling like idiots for a good five minutes before we all laid back down to sunbathe.

 

Hey guys that's the end of the prologue! I'll be uploading 2 chapters a day (if nothing comes up) starting tomorrow. This is a pretty long one it's going to be my longest story so far.   
There's going to be lots of twists and turns and each chapter will be told from a different persons POV.  
Lemon chapters will say lemon in the title so if you don't like them just skip past 


	2. Traveling With Idiots

How did I let myself get talked into this? I Paul Sinji, a top level trainer traveling with an overly hyper trainer and a coordinator of all people.

A few years ago if you would've told me I'd be traveling with Drew Hayden and Ash Ketchum I would've told you you were crazy.   
Ash was a friendly, selfless, ignorant, immature, pathetic excuse for a trainer. Drew was an arrogant, vein, overconfident, know it all pretty boy. I was a cold, angry, ruthless, and blunt no nonsense trainer.

Not much has changed in the years since I've met them.   
Ash is still stupid as ever, although he's a pretty good trainer now. Drew is still the same but he's actually not bad to be around, except when he talks about himself. I am learning to be kinder to my Pokemon but I'm still tough as nails.Ash is dense, drew is Romantic, and me? I keep to myself. 

When the guys called me up and asked me to join them on one last training journey I almost said no. But then Ash explained how the trials worked, and how since we were all now 18, this would be our last chance to really good off on a journey. We were now adults and needed to start training and winning like adults.

My goal on this journey is to find out just how strong I can become. Do I need to change my style, my training techniques? Something needs to change because I continued coming in second every tournament I have been in. Failure is unacceptable and on this journey I will find out what needs to change.

I am going to leave this journey, challenge Branden defeat him, and then I am going to become a world class breeder, better than my brother Reggie.

We arrived in the Xochi Region a few days ago. We are a week early so we have just been taking in the sites and learning about the trials. 

Apparently...  
There are different sets of trials for different types of trainers. There are the breeders trials  
the gym leader trials  
the champion trials  
the competition trials  
the challenge trials  
the coordinator trials  
the strategy trials  
The contact trials  
and the showcase trials.

There were 6 trials per group and you were allowed to participate in up to 8 trials in any category. We all decided to do 4 of each trial of our choice. 

Ash will be competing in both the challenge and champion trials. Drew would be competing in the contest and coordinating trials. I decided on the breeders trials and the strategy trials.

Currently we are at a standstill in the middle of a trail in the forest covered mountains, because Ash and drew are arguing over where we should go first. They've been at it for over an hour now and im done listening to it.

"We should go to crystalia town first."  
"No we should go to Valerian town first!"  
"I'm not letting you do some contest before i get to do my challenge!"  
"So typical, always putting your battles first..."  
"What's that mean?!"  
"We're going to Valerian town!"  
"We're going to Crystalia town!"

I can't do this anymore. I'm taking that damn map from them and I'm deciding where we go. We're not going to Crystalia town, we're not going to Valerian town. We're going to Mirage city.   
Little do these idiots know, we have some people to meet.

*******Flashback********  
Three weeks after Paul agrees to go on the journey his poketext began to ring. He answered the call getting some unexpected news from an old ... friend.

"Hey Paul how ya been?"

"I've been alright, how about you Brock?."

"I'm doing great! Im opening my first clinic next year!"

"That's really good news, congratulations."

"Thanks Paul. Listen I called to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I know this is your last goof off year and i know you're all going to the Xochi Region."

"It wasn't a secret. Is that why you called?"

"No I called to remind you about what you're supposed to do this Christmas."

*Silence.

"Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"I didn't forget. I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her in almost 3 years. She probably doesn't even remember me so it's not like ot matters. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Aaah but THAT'S why I called. seems you and Dawn think alike. And you're an idiot of you think she doesn't remember you. She and the girls are planning a trip around the Xochi Region for a final goof off journey as well."

******Flashback end******

"Valerian town!"

"Crystalia town!"

"Valerian!"

"Crystalia!"

"ENOUGH!!!" That's it, I've had it. I snatched the map from out of their hands grabbed my pack and started walking west. Mirage city was my destination. And it was about a week's walk away. The girls would be there on Friday. If  I hurried, I could catch her before she set off on her journey. These idiots are NOT going to stand in the way of me finding my troublesome.

Hey guys hope you liked the second chapter!! So question 2...  
Who is your favorite Pokemon trainer and why?  
I would have to say it's between dawn and Misty. Misty was my first favorite when I was 8ish lol and i really love Dawn's go getter attitude


End file.
